Pantera & The Princess
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: A drabble collection about Grimmjow and Orihime. GrimmHime
1. He stared from afar

**I wanted to write a drabble series for this couple. I've recently gotten into GrimmHime and I wanted to try writing more fanfiction for them . I hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to give me prompts :).**

* * *

He was never gentle. Grimmjow hated showing compassion and love towards any other person. He was destruction, always ruining everything in his path. He didn't hold back for the weak. Never looked at the victims he slaughtered.

So why was _she_ so different?

The human girl, Orihime Inoue.

So she had voodoo powers that had healed his arm and made him the sexta espada again. He didn't see what the big deal was. It wasn't like he had asked her to heal him. She had done it because Aizen told her to.

He didn't understand why he treated her differently than anyone else. He ignored the feeling that lingered in his stomach each time he saw her. He shrugged it off and continued his training.

But when he had walked into her room that one day, he was surprised to see her sitting on the floor, staring up at the moon. He wasn't sure if she had sensed him. If she did, she didn't let him know. But just standing inside her room, he could see why he had treated her differently.

She was an outsider, just like him.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review. I appreciated constructive criticism too .**


	2. It all started with Onna

"Oi, Onna."

He was met with silence. He knew that she could sense his presence before he even stepped foot in the room. It was as if she was merely testing his patience, trying to get him riled up.

If there was one thing Grimmjow hated, besides Ulquiorra, it was being ignored.

She didn't even flinch when he grabbed her by the collar of her arrancar uniform and held her off the ground. He wanted nothing more than to make them filled with fear.

But at the moment, they showed _nothing_.

No fear. No hatred.

Not even happiness.

Cobalt blue met smoky grey.

Seeing Orihime look at him with such a look only made his blood boil in rage. He wanted to see some form of emotion in her eyes.

He growled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Even though he was getting mad, this never phased Orihime. She was warned by the other Espada not to make Grimmjow mad. But she wanted to see for herself how he'd react to being ignored.

He acted like a child at times, always throwing fits when no one listened to a word he said. It was like people were forced to talk with him otherwise they'd have their heads blown off.

Orihime saw through his bad boy act. She knew that he was all bark, no bite. Sure, she had seen him kill Luppi in front of her. But he has never pointed his finger at her and threatened to blow her head off with a cero.

She could feel his hesitance. While she knew he wanted to kill her for looking at him like _that_, something stopped him from doing so. It couldn't have been Aizen because Grimmjow never listened to him. He always ignored his orders and does whatever he sees fit. Not only did this intrigue her, it made her want to see him in every state possible.

Even his angry state.

A smile graced her lips, causing Grimmjow to blink in surprise before a frown appeared.

"Did you forget, Grimmjow?"

"Tch. Forget what?"

"I **do** have a name. It's Orihime. **Not **Onna."

He scoffed. "I can call you anything I want, **Princess**. No one said I had to address you so formally. It's the same for you. It's not like I'm forcing ya to say my name."

Placing her back on the floor, his grip loosened before turning towards the door.

"You are an interesting creature... Grimmy."

Her smile grew bigger when she saw him flush before he blasted her door open, waking up over half the arrancars in Las Noches.


	3. I don't care about your feelings

_**Lol I just realized that my GrimmHime series and my HichiHime series almost have the exact same amount of words XD (Well... between the first two chapters.)**_

_**..**_

_**I dunno. I found that... odd. XD I just thought I should mention that :P**_

* * *

Grimmjow knew that Orihime had been feeling homesick. During his visits with the healer, he'd notice the simple things about her.

Such as when something excited her. Her eyes would light up and they would appear to be shining. She would make wild hand gestures to show just how much she enjoyed talking about that particular subject.

When she was sad, her eyes would lose all spark that they held. They would appear a dull grey. She wouldn't make those crazy and wild hand gestures. Her posture would be slumped, and her voice wouldn't be as.. happy as it usually is.

During those moments, Grimmjow was always irritated.

Mainly because each time she's sad, it's somehow related to Kurosaki. The bastard that he wanted to kill with his own hands.

He also knew she loved him. Even though he never saw how they interacted with each other, he had a suspicion that she did in fact love him. It was the way her voice sounded when she spoke of the man.

Grimmjow wasn't a man that knew how to deal with emotions like "**love**" and "**affection**". He only knew what his instincts told him.

But the thing that annoyed him the most was that Orihime would deny being sad. She would never let him see that side of her. Not like he cared. It wasn't like he actually gave a crap about her. She was just some girl that he would visit because he was bored.

Or that's what he told himself.

"Oi. Why are you sad, woman?"

She blinked at him before faking a smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about Grimmjow. I'm perfectly happy."

His eyes narrowed. "It doesn't look that way to me. Tch. Not like I care. If you don't want to talk about it, I'm not gonna force ya."

Her mouth opened before it closed. It continued like this for a few moments as she contemplated what to say. This action amused Grimmjow. She looked like a goldfish.

She shook her head before smiling. "Really, Grimmjow. I'm fine. But thank you for asking."

He gaped at her before turning around, "Tch. It's not like we're friends, woman. I told you, I don't give a damn about your feelings!"

Even as he stormed out of her room, he knew that she was smiling at him.


	4. And she sits there waiting

He knows she's always in that room. She's sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring out the window. Her hair always flows down her back like a beautiful waterfall. He wonders how she can take care of all that hair. Her eyes always shine when she stares out the window.

When Grimmjow noticed this, he had no clue.

He always found it odd that she was always on the floor. There was a couch and a bed in her room. Yet, each time he sees her, she sits on the concrete floor. Maybe she thought that she would be yelled at if she sat on either one. But one thing was certain.

She was an odd girl.

She wasn't like the other girls that lived in Las Noches. Part of it could be that she's human. But that wasn't what bugged him. He noticed that he was always gentler around her. He would try to not swear around her or even show his violent nature.

Everyone that has crossed paths with him died by his very hand.

And yet, she still lives. In that small room. Waiting for Kurosaki to show up and save her.

He didn't know whether to pity her or to laugh at her.

When he walked into her room that day, he was surprised to see her in the exact same spot.

"Don't you ever get tired of sitting there?"

Her head turned to look at him. Her eyes were brighter than normal today. While he would've questioned it, Grimmjow knew better than to ask Orihime any questions that would result in a ridiculous answer.

She blinked in confusion and her head tilted to the side, not understanding what he was asking her.

Sighing, he sat on the couch, noticing her gaze follow him. Not like she was scared of him, but rather curious as to what he was doing.

"Everyday I come here and you're in the exact same spot. Sometimes I wonder if you even sleep."

Realizing what he was talking about, she smiled. "It's because I'm waiting for you."


	5. She who doesn't fear the Great Pantera

"Oi woman."

Said '**_woman_**' turned to look at the blue haired espada. They were sitting on her couch this time, after Orihime finally stopped arguing with Grimmjow about sitting on the floor. She didn't understand why he even cared. She was merely a prisoner in the palace of Las Noches.

She watched as he stretched his arm in front of her. Realizing it was the one she had healed, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She blinked before looking up at him, confusion in her eyes.

Sighing, he clenched his fist. "Why did you heal me?"

Her eyes blinked. "It looked like you wanted your arm back."

Growling, his eyes flashed with anger. "That doesn't mean anything! I am the enemy. You shouldn't have done that! It was so stupid. Now that bastard has seen exactly how your powers work."

She shook her head. "No, not really."

Grimmjow looked at her like she was stupid. Instead of hitting her, he punched the couch. She flinched but kept her gaze on him. "How do you figure that, _Princess?"_

Not wanting to show fear, she looked at the wall. "He only saw what they do. He doesn't know exactly how I use them. And I healed your arm because Luppi always looked at me weird. It gave me the chills. At least with you, I feel safe."

Grimmjow laughed so loud, Orihime jumped. He looked down at her, smirking wildly. "**You **feel **safe**.. with **me**? Is that supposed to be a joke? I am the one you should **fear**."

She shrugged. "You haven't given me a reason to be scared of you."

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. "Just you wait _Princess_. I'll give you something to fear."

And with that, he got up. Noticing the look of shock on her face, he smirked with pride.

Oh, he'd give her something to fear.

When the time is right.


	6. The tears she cries only infuriates him

He **hated **seeing her cry.

It didn't matter if they were happy tears, sad tears, or even angry tears.

Grimmjow didn't like it when she was upset. Even though her eyes always shimmered more brightly.

When he had walked into the room, he wasn't surprised to see her upset. Ever since she felt _that _**bastard's **reiatsu enter Las Noches, she's been more depressed.

However, she seemed shocked to see him. Her eyes were wider than normal, and he was able to smell the tears fall down her pale cheeks. She tried opening her mouth to say something, **anything**, but the words died in her throat. Instead, she looked at the ground, not wanting to upset Grimmjow.

His hand cupped her cheek and his thumb wiped away the tears. He wasn't so surprised when she practically threw herself at him, arms wrapped around his neck as she cried into his shoulder.

He let one of his arms fall loose while the other held her to his chest. His gaze wasn't on her, because he didn't want her seeing how pissed off he truly was. He wanted nothing more than to drench his hands in that shinigami's blood. He wanted to cut off his limbs and tear out his beating heart.

But at the same time, he knew he couldn't.

Because if he did, it would hurt Orihime more. And he had told himself that he wasn't going to be like **him **and hurt her. Rather, he was going to be an upgrade from that lowlife.

He didn't know when he began to have '_feelings_' for her. But one thing he was certain of.

He was going to beat Kurosaki Ichigo.


	7. Your Presence Devours Me

He could always **feel** her.

Whether she was within arms reach, or even half way across Las Noches, he always felt her. He wasn't sure of these weird feelings he had begun to develop for the girl.

For he was a hollow.

And all he was good at was destruction and slaying.

He didn't have a heart. And yet, whenever he was around her, there was an actual emotion in his chest.

He'd feel butterflies in his stomach where his hole was.

It always irritated him though. He wasn't super smart. He knew this well. But he wasn't totally stupid either.

He knew how to **fight**, how to **kill**, how to show people who was **_King_**.

However, whenever _she _was around, he was a mess.

Her aura was so strong, so _bright._

It _**ate **_at him.

Completely melted him down to the bone.

He couldn't hide **anything** from her.

Couldn't **deny** her anything.

For she had somehow dug a hole in his chest and managed to stay there.

But then again, who was he to complain?

It was something he could use against _that_ **bastard**.

The one she loves so much.

So when he finally decided to keep these feelings, only one thought entered his mind.

Win her **heart** and destroy Kurosaki from the inside and out.


End file.
